A life Without You ON HOLD!
by Wonderwomanbatmanfan
Summary: After 15 years they would face again. Father and Daughter would have to team up to beat a powerful overlord who's out to get her. Will they put their differences aside or doom them both?
1. Chapter 1 Just The Ending

A little girl is standing over her mothers grave with a teddy bear in her left arm while she suck on her thumb on her right. Tears streamed down her chubby cheeks as she stares at the grave that they put her mother in just two days ago and can't get over at the fact that her monther is no longer with her, with her grandmother and aunt. She gets on her knees and place a blood red rose on her grave and pray as she does it, just like her mother taught her when she was still alive. She traced her mothers name on the tomb with her little finger which spelled out

_'Diana_

_Princesse of the Amazon_

_Daughter, Sister & Mother'_

_'Aka Wonder Woman'_

Yes this little girl is her daughter, wonder woman had a daughter. Her name is Martha Athena Wanye, but she rather be called Athena and not her full name because there is a story behind her hate that she wants to forget forever and its all because of her father, Bruce Wayne, that her mother diana was killed on the battlefield on man's world. This little girl, this little five year old girl holds so much hate over that man that it was unhealthy for her to hold, and from a far distance were two woman watching over the little princesse. One has blond hair with a crown on her head that look like athena's mother all dress like queen she was and by side her was a raven haired woman that almost look like her but not so much, yes this is none other than Queen Hippotyla and her other daughter Donna Troy aka Wonder Girl.

"She holds alot of hate in her mother. I don't like it one bit, its unhealthy for a five year old to feel hate towards a person let alone her own father" donna whispered to her mother, never breaking her sight on the little girl

"Its good for her to feel hate towards a man and why not her own father" donna looked over to her mother, wided eyed

"What are you talking about mother, this is her own flesh in blood, her own father-" before she could finish her mother cut her off.

"You mean the man that called his own child a bastard, a regret, never wanted a child like her because she's a metahuman. Is that the man you mean daugther?" she questioned her . Donna hung her head and answered

"But mother its her _**father**_"

"Not anymore. She will not step foot out of Themyscira, that I will make sure of it. Athena is a amazon by blood and she will stay here where our sisters, our god and goddess will watch over her. She will start training tomorrow." she started to walk away but stopped and said

"Bring my grandaugther in when she's done. I smell rain and I don't want her to get sick so early." and walk towards the palece.

Donna just stood there in her place dumfounded but turned to her niece and walk towards her as the little stood up and turned to her aunt

"Are you ready to go inside, little star?" asked donna sweetly. Athena nodded her head and held out her little hand so her aunt can hold it and started to walk back home.

"You will start training, it's your grandmother order. Do you understand?" athena nodded mutely. Donna just shook her head, _'she just too young. Why can't mother wait a few years to train her, she just lost her mother and the last thing she needs is our sisters to order her around' she thought. _As they walked away a figure was hiding in the shadows, watching at the little girl walk away. Then it stood and walked over to the grave and placed dozen red blood roses on the grave and it said, "I so sorry diana... I never meant this to happen. Please forgive me... and please help me get our daugther back", Bruce Wanye, aka batman, walked to the batjet and took off never knowing that athena was looking out of her window and spotted his jet in the sky as it took off.

**Here's something that was bugging the heck out of me and now its out and yes I know there are misspelled words here but I don't have beta reader so you guys want to my beta reader please send a shout out to me. Please R&R. Thanks for reading this story :D**


	2. Chapter 2 Meet Athena

_10 years later_

Everything on Themyscira is peaceful and just. All of the amazon havresting, talking with each other, enjoy a nice swim. Then they saw the queen with her youngest daughter walking down the street and every sister stops and bows to them and continue on.

"I hate it when they do that" Donna whispers angrly at her mother as two amazon does the same thing. Donna just rolls her eyes and continues on with her mother. The queen just chuckles at her daughters attitude

"I know you don't like it but its what they want to do... to show respect to us." she says as one amazon does it too. All Hippolyta does is smile and wave and walks on.

"But its _sooo_ stupid" donna whine as one does the same thing.

"Donna!" the queen hisses at her daughter choice of language

"Sorry" Donna sheepishly mumbles

"Nevermind that now...so how is her training going so far?" she asked as they both sat on a bench, under a shade

"Pretty good...a litlle stubbern when it comes to listening, but good" answers Donna. But the queen didn't like the report one bit

"I don't want good Donna. I want great. I want my grandaughter to be the Chapmion of the amazon. By the way, is she training with Artemis now?" the queen asked as she raises a eyebrow

Donna mentally shakes her head at her mother. _'Does she want to make another Diana or something?' _she asked her self. Don't get her wrong, she not jealous at her niece, she doen't want her following in her mothers footsteps. If she want to follow in her footstep then its _her_ choice. Not her mothers

"I just woke her up she should be with her now"

"QUEEN HIPPOLYTA, PRINCESE DONNA I NEED TO HAVE WORD WITH THE BOTH OF YOU ABOUT ATHENA!" the redheaded amazon yelled at the two as she march with much fury as she could

"You were saying" Hippolyta whispers to her daughter as they both stand up to greet the furious amazon. Donna just sighs and asked

"What pank has she done now to you now, Artemis?"

"Thats just it she didn't do anything" the two amazon just stare at each other then at her in confusion

"Isn't that a good thing?...Wait don't tell me... she didn't listen pay attention to you again, it that it?" she asked again

"Nope that not it either" before Donna can ask again the queen intervines

"Then what is it that you want to talk about, Artemis" Artemis just stare at the both of them and then yelled out to let the half of the amazon population know

"SHE DIDN'T SHOW UP FOR TRAINING, THAT WHAT I WANT TO TALK ABOUT!" the two amazon just sigh as hippolyta shook her head and answered

"I guess I could just ask your sister where she is, Artemis"

"That just it! I can't find her either. Athena and Alexa are gone to gods and goddess knows where" then they heard shouting and turned their sight at the light blonded amazon jogging toward them

"Persephone, what is it?" asked Donna

"Its...Its...its..." she couldn't talk as she was catching her breath

"Its what? out with it woman" snapped Artemis

"Its about the young princese and your sister Artemis" she said as she finally catch her breath

"What about her?" asked Donna worriedly

"She-" she was caught off by laughter that was oh so familiar to all amazon. A bubbly raven headed girl was galloping with her horse as another redheaded girl was hot on her tail, but her hair wasn't deep red as her older sister hads it. It was lighter like almost orange.

All of the amazon had to run out of the way or else they would have gotten run over. Then the raven headed girl pulled on the reins to make her wild horse to stop where her grandmother, her aunt and her now piss off trainer as the other girl did the same.

"Whoa girl...easy...good girl" she smiles at her hosre and petted her as she got off just as her friend was going the same thingas well. Then she saw how angry the three women were, then did the thing she does best in these kinds of sitution...she just rolls her eyes and groans into something like her horses neck.

"Please spare me the leture, Aunt Donna, Artemis and grandmother" she looks up at the women as she gave them her best puppy dog look. They just stare at her with no emotion on their faces. She gave up

"Okay, okay...sorry I skipped out on training, But cut me some a break I needed this" she said as she guided her horse to the pond

"Athena...You can't just skip out on training. Its not our way" Donna countered at her niece then Artemis stepped in

"Besides your an amazon... its your born right to trained. You'll never know who will-" before she could finish her sentence Athena butted in

"I know, I know, _'You'll never know who will or what will attack the amazon or worse...play with our emotion'..._ just like my mother" she whispers the last part softly as she remembers her. The four women looks at each other then sighs and towards her but before the could touch her, Athena gets back on her horse and gallops away from the scene

"Where is she going?" asks Alexa

"Do you even have to ask" Artemis says softly at her younger sister

"She going to find her peace or in other words her mother" Donna says as she looks at her mother for an order go after the young girl. But the queen sighs for the last time and walks towards the palece and says

"Leave her. She needs to control her emotions... if she doesn't come back before the sun sets go find her. But other than that leaveher be" and walks off

"Yes my queen" the two red heads says in unison and walked to the stables but Donna stayed rooted on the same spot looking off where Athena ran off to _'Hera give her strength...or better yet, Diana give your daughter strength'_ Donna thought.

Athena galloped as fast as her horse could run and once she got there she pulled on the reins, got off, ran to her mothers tomb, fell on her knees and cried her heart out. Athena forgot how crying felt, but once she remembered her mother she coludn't stop the tears from flowing from her eyes. The last time she cried like this was the time where her father told her her mother the real reason she married her and how much he regetted it. Oh how she remebers so well.

**_I know I have alot of misspelled words, bad grammer and some sentences don't make sense but bare wtih me. And remember I don't know own anything at all... so enjoy and chapter 3 is coming up so stay tuned :p_**


	3. Chapter 3 What Happen In The Past

**DISCALIMER: I DON'T OWN THE JUISTICE LEAGUE JUST THIS STORY. ENJOY! XD**

_**10 Years Ago**_

Athena woke up by her mother and father fight once again. She grew tried of it but she couldn't say or do anything by it. Athena slipped out of her bed and followed the sounds of their sreams. Athena ended up in the shadow of the living room as they still fought with each other.

"How could you Bruce?"

"How could I what Diana? Live in a lie that we both know that we should have never done?" Diana didn't respond to him, she knew that it was true.

"Why can't we work this marriage out?"

"Because there's nothing to work out Diana"

"So thats it then? Its over?" She asked weakly

"Its been over since the day I said_ 'I do' _to you" That was a low blow. Diana felt her heart shatter into two but she didn't let it show on her face and her eye's, Even though she was a marriage woman she was still a Amazon by birth.

"Then why Bruce, Why didn't you let move on when I was dating King Faraday? I could have been happy with him and you would have been single and not in a marriage" Bruce didn't answer, Beacuse he didn't _know_ why he did it.

"Bruce just answer this question...you and Selena...are you happy together?" Bruce couldn't look her in the eye but nodded his head...yes he was happy with Selena.

Diana felt numb. Broken._**Dead**_. Bruce felt it was best that he left her alone in her thoughts as he headed to the batcave. Gotham was needed and he needed to get away from the drama. As he left Athena fell to her knees and let tears fill her eye's and fall on her nightgown as she was also felt numb and broken. Diana saw she was alone and let the sob that was stuck in her thoat out and tears freely fall like rivers.

Athena wiped her tears away and looked back and she saw her mother turned and flew with the speed of Hermes into her room that she used to share with her father until he asked Alfred to prepare him another room for him. She quickly ran after her to see what her mother will do now. She saw her mother grab a box and went into her closet and came out with a arm full of clothes and dumped it into the box and robotly went into the closet again.

Diana felt it was time that she went back to her old self and snap out of her make believe married life. She knew it was to good to be true, she should have listen to them. She would have save herself of a heartbreak. Her mother, Lois, Shayera, John, Wally, Donna, Kal, heck _even_ Dick and Tim were telling her to stay away from him but did she listen..._No she didn't._ Now she was paying the price, a heavy one. Once she was finished she open the fake wall and pulled out her old uniform.

The Wonder Woman uniform...something she never should have stopped wearing and giving up on, just for a silly dream that she thought Bruce could have giving her. She stripped out her clothes and slipped on her _own_ clothes and became Wonder Woman once again.

Athena couldn't believe it, She thought that her mother gave the Wonder Woman uniform to her grandmother back once she had married her father but yet there it was, once again on its former owner. She saw it glow, the bracelet, ther amor, the tiarra and the lasso of truth.

As soon her mother was dressed she grab the box and flew down to the kitchen with Alfred in there. Athena stick to the shadow and hid from view but able to hear what her mother wanted Alfred to do.

"Alfred?"

"Yes, Madam?"

"I need you to bring out gasline and a box of matches"

"What for if I may ask?"

"You'll see and bring it down to the beach please"

"Yes Madam." And her left and Diana headed to the beach as Athena was not to far behind her. Once she was down there Diana dropped the box and nealed down and did a prayer to her gods and godess then Alfred was there as well and handed her the gas and matches

"Is that all you wanted Madam?"

"Yes. thank you Alfred"

"Your very welcome. But If may ask...what are you planning to do now?"

"Now...I'm going to give up on something I should've given up a long time ago...this marriage and once again become who I once was...Wonder Woman." She finish saying as she filled the box with gas, lit the match and threw it and watch it lit up. Alfred was shocked and wanted to say somthing to her but he was cut off.

"Let her be mortal, she knew the rules and law that we told her and now she will pay the price" said a seren voice. They both turned to see the Godess Hera and Athena standing there in all their glory. Diana went down on her knees and bow her head in respect.

"My Godesses. How my I serve you both." Hera walked towards her as Athena shook her head. Hera knelt down and lifted her champion's head and dried her tear as she felt pity for her. She sighed and hugged Diana. Diana inbraced her godess and felt tears form in her eyes once again.

"You don't have to serve us my child as you are paying the price. Let us take care of you now as we watched you cry in your bedroom. We have taken pity on you and your child. But you have to promise us something." Hera said as she shushed her and rocked her gently in her arms when she heard her sob a bit and felt tears stain her robes. Diana nodded her head in agreement.

"Anything." She said brokenly. She had nothing to lose now that her marriage wasn't working out. Athena spoke up for the first time.

"We will break this marriage you have on _**that mortal **_you have married and you will never again be touch by a man, . But we cannot let you go unpunish even though you are." She finished lamely. Hera gave her a nasty look and took over.

"Your punishment will be that you will never bare another child and we will never grant you one, like we did with you for your mother, Diana you will be mortal like a woman here on Man's World, and you will quit the Justice League. It is for your own good Diana, and you know it." She whispered the last part in Diana's ear. She nodded numbly. Athena helped Hera up as Hera did the same for Diana. Athena grabbed Diana's left hand and took off her wedding and engagement ring, once she done that she wrapped her hands around her fourth finger and said a chant and her finger lit up gold and then she let go. Diana look at her questionly.

"Diana, what I didn to your finger is for you to never forget that your were once married. You shall never be able to put a any type of ring on that finger unless Hera or I think so you do." She explained to her. Diana knew that it's unfair but what choice did she have, she should have listen to her friend and family. Hera put her hands on her womb and her hands glowed gold also and Diana screamed in pain. Hera's hands stopped glowing and removed her hands and Diana fell on the sand as she wrapped her arms around herself. She looked down and saw blood gushing down her legs and onto the sand floor, Alfred wanted to run after her as he saw her bleeding but Athena stopped him and whispered to him.

"She is beening punished. Do not interfere with the gods work, mortal." She said and he had no choice but nod his head. Little Athena didn't like see her mother get hurt so she ran to her side.

"Mommy!" She screamed and kneel down at her and heard Hera say.

"Diana, for what I have to you will never be undone, I have left you sterile." Athena looked up at her and asked innocently.

"What does that mean?" Godess Athena spoke up.

"It means that she's infertile. She cannot have a child. You are her first and only child now." She explained. Athena look back down at her mother and Diana smiled sweetly at her and petted her hair and kissed her forehead.

"But during the process, I felt a child within you...a male one...But I had no choice Diana, it had to be done." Hera said. It hit Diana and Alfred hard at the news but Athena didn't understand and didn't ask. Hera and Athena knelt down to where the child was and whisper in her ear.

"You are a gift to your mother, never leave her side as she will need you in the future since she is now mortal." whispered Hera and stood up.

"You are everything to her now, don't never let her down, make her proud." She stood up as well and went and stood next to Hera.

"Remember Diana of our words and since you have no business here anymore, you are allowed back to Themyscira with Athena. Be safe my child and we will see you soon." Hera said and in a blink the two godesses have gone. Alfred immediatelywent by her side.

"Miss Diana, are you alright, do you need need to go to the hospital?" She looked up to him and smiled sadly and with the help from her daugther and Alfred she stood up and walked back to the manor.

"No I don't Alfred. But thank you though." She said as they step inside and into the kitchen. Alfred looked worry and so did her daugther.

"Are you sure Mrs. Wayne?" Diana winced at what he called her. She wasn't 'Mrs. Wayne' anymore, the godesses made sure of that.

"Yes I'm sure and please don't call me 'Mrs. Wayne' as you saw Athena removing my rings from my finger and break my marriage." She said as she looked down at the rings in her hands. Athena looked at her mother sadly, she didn't wanted them to break up but she knew deep in her heart that it was needed to be done. Diana looked down at her daughter and picked her up and hugged her.

"We're going away for a bit Thena, but were not coming back here to this house." Diana whispered to her. Athena nodded her head and they both looked at Alfred.

"Thank you for having us here and we'll meet again someday." Then without another word they walked out of the kitchen.

Diana walked up to Athena's room and packed her bottles and clothes to bring with her. She was going back to New York and moving back with her sister Donna. Once done, Diana took Athena's hands and walked out of the room but she stopped and turned to the room she was sleeping in and walked towards it. There standing in the doorway the memories hit her all at once and then looked down in her hands, the rings sparkled in the moonlight and without a second thought threw them on the floor and walked out of the room, the hallways, and into the batcave.

Athena looked around in awed, she never been here before in her life but she didn't know what this room is here and for but she didn't want to ask questions about. Held her teddy bear tight as her mother put her in her car seat, she looked at her first birthday present from Alfred. Alfred, her only friend she had in this house when her mother went to work and her father was upstairs sleeping. She smiled sadly at it and hugged it as the plane took off. That was the last time she ever saw the Manor, her room, the cave, her father and her best friend.

Alfred.

**So...love it. Hate it. Please R&R and tell me what you guys think and I'll see you soon :D**


	4. Author's Note Not A Chapter

**Hello everyone, I know that this isn't a chapter but I have news about my stories**

**The reason I made the poll was to see what you guys wanted to thats what I did and the results are in.**

**What came in last was '****The Love Of Their Lives'**

**Second Place was '****A Life Without You'**

**And what came into a tie for first place was '****A Story That Repeat's Itself'**** and '****A Woman Scorn'**

**And its tie breaker was the reviews so the story I will focus the most will be '****A Story That Repeat's Itself****' **

**What means for the rest of my stories is that it will be on hold until I finish with the first one. Sorry if I disappointed some of you but it had to be done.**

**I might do another poll in the near future asking the same thing, but other than that, I'm really truly sorry.**

**Enjoy for whats more to come.**

**This is Wonderwomanbatman siging out :) See you guys soon :D **


	5. PLEASE READ!

**PLEASE READ THIS!**

**IMPORTANT!: Fan-fiction is still deleting stories that contain **_yaoi, yuri,  
lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sex  
scenes_**…so…just about every story on the site. **

**Most everyone knows of the petition going around. If you haven't signed it, the link is:**

**www . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net  
**

**Please remove spaces and sign petition so they don't remove mature content including fics and accounts. But there is more we can do.  
**

**On a other note: Someone organizing a Black Out Day. On June 23rd (according to GTM timing, so that we know we're doing it together), do NOT go onto fan-fiction. Don't read, don't review, don't message your friends, don't update. If enough people  
participate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our stories seriously.**

Please spread the word any way you can, in any fandom! And let me know if  
you're going to join. The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we if  
we're being given a LONG list of what we cannot write?  


_**June 23rd. **_

**Remember it people!**


End file.
